


Is This Alright?

by rivenjolras



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, FTM!Enjolras, Fingering, Grantaire is cisgender, M/M, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, minor talk of dysphoria, no PIV I promise, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:53:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivenjolras/pseuds/rivenjolras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Grantaire has sex with Enjolras, who faces some hangups due to being transgender. Grantaire handles it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This Alright?

“You’re sure about this?” Grantaire murmured against Enjolras’ neck.

“For God’s sake, I’m not a fragile child, Grantaire. You don’t need to ask me twice.” Enjolras said hotly, although he couldn’t summon up any actual irritation at him when Grantaire’s tongue was pressed against the tender spot on his exposed neck.

“Mmm.” Grantaire said simply, and how he could mock him without even uttering a word, Enjolras would never figure out. Enjolras gripped his shirt and cried out when Grantaire finally bit down on that spot- god, yes- and he gasped. He felt like he was drowning. His knees went weak, and Grantaire pushed a leg between his thighs, holding him in place. Enjolras half leaned, half ground himself upon Grantaire’s thick upper thigh, and felt his erection pressed against Enjolras’ lower abdomen through Grantaire’s pants. He longed to touch it, but feared as strong as Grantaire was, he wouldn’t be able to support Enjolras’ full weight once he let go of his shirt. Enjolras shook where he stood.

Grantaire unbuttoned the front Enjolras’ shirt with practiced hands, never separating his lips from Enjolras’ skin. Enjolras whined in the back of his throat, sounding more desperate than he felt he had a right to. Grantaire laughed softly, and Enjolras was torn between annoyance and arousal at the sound by his ear. Grantaire slipped his hands underneath Enjolras’ shirt, over his binder, not minding the coarse fabric. Grantaire hesitated for a second over the part of the binder actually restricting Enjolras’ chest, and looked up for confirmation. Enjolras murmured breathlessly, “go on.”, and Grantaire slowly, reverently, ran his fingers over his chest. Enjolras closed his eyes, he could still vaguely feel Grantaire’s touch through it, and if he didn’t think too much, it felt how he guessed it was supposed to. 

Grantaire kept a keen eye on Enjolras, on the alert for any sign of discomfort. After a while of slow touching over Enjolras’ chest and stomach, he visibly relaxed. Enjolras, now officially fed up with the warmth clothes currently afforded him, let go of Grantaire to shrug off his button-up. Taking his cue, Grantaire pulled off his own vest, then got to work on his undershirt. Enjolras just leaned back against the wall, breathing hard and watching him. Grantaire smiled sheepishly at him, now half-naked, and Enjolras felt a pang of jealousy at Grantaire’s slightly scarred, but still male, chest. He reached out and touched the sparse hair there, and Grantaire guessed exactly what he was thinking, as usual. Grantaire caught Enjolras’ wrist, pulled it up to his mouth, and kissed it, with a sort of sad smile. Enjolras swallowed.

“Whenever you say stop, I will stop.” Grantaire reminded him. Enjolras nodded. Grantaire resumed kissing the inside of Enjolras’ wrist, then down the soft underside of his arm, as far as he could reach. Enjolras felt mesmerized, and momentarily forgot the ugly jealousy invading him. Grantaire placed Enjolras’ arm over Grantaire’s shoulder and let go, and stared directly into Enjolras’ eyes. If Enjolras wasn’t flushed before, he was now. 

Grantaire didn’t look away as he let his hand travel down Enjolras’ body, slow enough to warn him of his intentions. When Enjolras didn’t stop him, he unbuttoned Enjolras’ pants and slipped his fingers underneath, teasingly. Just above the spot that simultaneously made him tremble and on some nights, break down and sob. Enjolras’ eyelids fluttered shut again out of necessity. He couldn’t watch. He already knew Grantaire would understand. Grantaire’s fingers dipped down, finally actually touching his sex. Enjolras gasped and frantically tried to imagine what it would be like with the “right” parts, and went through different stages of awareness of what was really happening. Grantaire slipped a tentative finger inside, using a brushing motion, and Enjolras managed to stave off the dysphoric parts of him in favor of pure pleasure. He opened his eyes again, and was startled by Grantaire’s gaze boring into him, unmoving. Grantaire rubbed his thumb in circular motions while he thrusted two of his fingers into Enjolras, and Enjolras could have sung the praises of an artist’s hands. He shuddered and climaxed hard, grabbing onto Grantaire’s shoulders hard enough to bruise, not tearing his eyes away from Grantaire. Grantaire smirked and Enjolras felt himself burn at that. 

When Enjolras’ breathing slowed and his mind fog cleared, he realized Grantaire must still be aching. He looked down at the bulge straining against Grantaire’s pants, then looked back up at Grantaire. “Do you want me to...?” He started. Grantaire smiled and shook his head. “I’ve got this, baby.” In an instant, he released his cock, and stroked it roughly and quickly. Enjolras was surprised at how close Grantaire had gotten without Enjolras even touching him. With a groan, Grantaire came into his hand, and bit his lip in a way that made Enjolras feel as though he came again with him.

Grantaire leaned his head against Enjolras’ shoulder and panted for a while, then absently wiped his hand on the leg of his already dirty pants. Finally, it became too hot for Enjolras to bear, and he pushed Grantaire away gently. He made a face. “I can’t believe you just wiped that mess on yourself.”

Grantaire laughed breathlessly. “It’ll be laundry day tomorrow anyway.”

Enjolras rolled his eyes, and took the ten steps to their shared bedroom. He flopped facefirst onto the bed, and fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Enjolras being transgender and Grantaire being patient and an excellent and an attentive lover are my own personal headcanons. I wanted this to be both respectful and nonfetishizing of trans identity.


End file.
